


Autumn Rain

by sadmacedace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Autumn and Noya is cold. Can Asahi help him keep warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Rain

“Asahi, I’m cold.” Noya whined burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Asahi hummed in response and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Noya’s hair.

It was late Autumn, and while they were huddled up on the couch of their shared apartment with the heating on and a blanket covering them, Noya still nuzzled into him in an attempt to preserve heat.

Noya never really liked the cold, or rain for that matter. Today just so happened to be both bitterly cold and heavy with rain. On days like this he became much more clingy to Asahi. Asahi didn’t mind at all.

Asahi moved the hand from Noya’s head down his neck and slipped under the fabric of Noya’s shirt. Noya shuddered at feeling the heat from Asahi’s fingers on his skin, pulling back to look at Asahi through half lidded eyes. The look Noya gave him stirred something inside Asahi. He leaned forward and pecked Noya’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, before pulling Noya forward and capturing Noya’s lips with his own. Noya moaned into the kiss, eagerly reciprocating it. Feeling how eager Noya was sparked a wicked idea in Asahi’s mind.

He leaned his weight forward to push Noya back onto the couch, without breaking their kiss Asahi snaked his hands under the shirt Noya was wearing and traced his hands over Noya’s skin. He felt his boyfriend arch up into his hands. Hands still making their way higher up Noya’s stomach to his chest, Asahi started to tease his boyfriend’s nipples. Softly pinching them between his fingers. He felt Noya’s hands gripping onto his upper arms and bucking underneath him, desperate for friction against his now obvious erection.

Asahi broke their kiss and lifted Noya’s shirt to suck at his nipples. Gently biting and sucking them until they were flushed a deep pink and standing erect. Happy with his work me peppered kisses down Noya’s torso until he reached the waistband of Noya’s pants. Swiftly undoing them and freeing his boyfriend’s erection. He kissed the tip of Noya’s cock, quickly glancing up to Noya’s flushed face, silently requesting to continue. When Noya nodded he licked him from the base to the tip and took his cock into his mouth. He heard Noya let out a blissful moan, as he swirled his tongue around the tip he heard Noya breathe out his name like a prayer.

Sometimes Noya would thrust into his mouth and brush against the back of Asahi’s throat. When they first started doing stuff like this, he used to gag when he wasn’t expecting it, but Asahi was used to his over excitable boyfriend being unable to contain himself with this kind of thing.

Feeling Noya coil his fingers through his hair Asahi smiled to himself, when Noya grabbed his head that meant he was close. Asahi paid more attention on the spots that Noya loved the most.

“A-Asahi, I’m - I’m gonna.” Noya moaned.

Asahi hummed and quickened his pace. He felt Noya’s hips falter, feeling his cock twitch as Noya came into his mouth. He drank down everything Noya had to offer. Sating his boyfriend he pulled back off of his cock and fondly looked at Noya who now seemed completely boneless.

“Still cold?” he asked voice low.

“Not anymore.” Noya grinned looking up at Asahi fondly. “I love you.” he added.

Asahi returned his smile.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold today and I thought about Asahi and Noya cuddling, this was just supposed to be fluff but stuff happened and I'm not sure if it needs the explicit rating or not.


End file.
